


New Year's Kiss

by sweetcocoa



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fart, M/M, Memes, because why not, dammit memes why did you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcocoa/pseuds/sweetcocoa
Summary: Because what is more romantic than Terrance and Phillip farting before a New Year? Or, Craig and Tweek have a moment of domestic fluff while literally Netflix and Chillin'.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic for fucking YEARS and haven't written any non-essay English works in YEARS and now that Creek is a rabbithole that I dove down to and is canon, why the fuck not, right?! Also, just because I kept seeing that stupid meme about watch X at Time Y and you will start off the new year with Z and I JUST HAD TO OKAY.

New Year’s Kiss 

It’s all insane, this town, this year. If he actually stopped to think about it, his head would just explode into oblivion. But between all the caffeine and the anxiety-inducing panic-attack that was this year, it all really just blurs together. Between President Garrison and the witch-pursuit thingy and the awful (almost certainty?) probability of nuclear annihilation and cupcakes – all the thoughts in Tweek’s head starts rushing and blurring together. He starts to twitch, like he always does, fear, anxiety, whatever you’d care to name it, he’s probably having it.

His breath starts to get tattered and his hands are cold – colder than usual anyways – and then. A sudden warmth holds onto his trembling hands. 

It’s him. He’s here. 

Tweek calms down a bit, even for a moment; it’s a respite from his speeding thoughts. Between the insanity of it all, he is here with Tweek. It’s the only way he remembers to relax. His tense muscles remember what it is like to be near him.

Craig.

As soon as the world around him slows down, Tweek can’t help but to put his heads on the shoulders of the one he cares about. 

To think it all started as a sham – a forced get-together schemed by the Asian girls – but Tweek sometimes thinks that it was just the universe’s own little fucked up way for them to really find each other. Not that Tweek would ever say that to his boyfriend. 

But to be quite honest, Tweek is sure that he couldn’t be who he is today.

“Babe, are you okay? Do you need more hot cocoa?” 

“Ugh, I’m okay, Craig, just… thinking about this year,” Tweek sighs his voice quiet.

They’re supposed to be watching Terrance and Phillip Super Special Movie or whatever the hell the new Netflix special was called, occasionally laughing but Tweek’s mind often sped off to different things, even when Craig was there. Under the blanket, he could often feel Tweek’s body tense up from all the caffeine and the anxiety that the small boy’s body must have been wrecked by. Craig did his best to made Tweek calmer – to help him. After all, Stripe was there, too. Snuggled safely between them. He was nibbling on popcorns, like all good Guinea Pigs should do. 

“Want to stop watching the movie, honey?”

Craig says, as he’s about ready to shut the laptop.

“N-no, Craig. We were going to face the New Year the f-fart ex-explosion scene, r-remember?” Tweek stuttered through the words. He had heard from various kids at school that if you started the movie on 10:54:53 pm on New Year’s Eve, you would be facing the New Year with the famous Fart-Explosion scene. 

So they continue watching the movie, their fingers locked together, and Tweek relaxed against Craig’s shoulders. 

The clock is getting really close to midnight, and Craig counts, Tweek counting alongside him. 

“Three – Two – One-“ 

Just as Craig is about to finish counting off, Tweek’s nervous lips touch his cheek, about feather-like and hasty. 

Okay, so maybe a kiss on his cheek with the background sound of an explosive fart wasn’t the most romantic thing in the world, but Tweek was with Craig now, watching their favorite thing on Netflix with Stripe #4 besides them.

Craig and Tweek smiled at each other, forgetting that the movie was trumpeting fart-ful rendition of Auld Lang Syne and held their hands tightly. 

They’re soooo happy, and that’s what mattered.


End file.
